sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Telephone (1988 film)
| music = Christopher Young | cinematography = David Claessen | editing = Sandra Adair | studio = | distributor = New World Pictures | released = January 22, 1988 | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $99,978 | followed by = }} The Telephone is a 1988 comedy-drama film starring Whoopi Goldberg as an out-of-work actress who starts doing some prank phone calls which creates a chain of events. Actor Rip Torn makes his directorial debut with this film, with Elliott Gould and John Heard in supporting roles. It was released on January 22, 1988 and was distributed by New World Pictures. Plot Vashti Blue is an out-of-work actress who we watch make a series of prank calls throughout the night, that causes a chain of events. She is eventually revealed as being medically unstable, as a telephone contractor turns up to her home to confiscate the handset due to arrears with her phone bill. It is revealed that her telephone line was disconnected some time ago, much to her denial. As he struggles to take the handset, she strikes him in the head and stabs him with a knife. Cast *Whoopi Goldberg as Vashti Blue *Severn Darden as Max *Elliott Gould as Rodney *John Heard as Telephone Man Production Background The Telephone was produced by Hawkeye, a company formed by screenwriter Terry Southern and singer-songwriter Harry Nilsson.Publishing.cdlib.org According to Southern, "We had this idea about an out-of-work actor who gets so into hallucinatory-type improvisations that he even makes up phone calls to himself." Nilsson and Southern wrote the screenplay with Robin Williams in mind for the main character, and attempted to get the comedian a copy of the script, but Williams' manager did not want him to make the film. After viewing Whoopi Goldberg's standup performances, Nilsson and Southern thought that she would be right for the part. After seeing Rip Torn's direction of stage plays, the writers felt that Torn would be ideal to direct the film. Filming The film's producers persuaded Goldberg to ignore the film's script and improvise, leading to arguments with Torn, who preferred to direct the film as scripted. Post-production Whoopi Goldberg states that she was given approval over the film's final cut. The film was screened at the Sundance Film Festival in a version edited by Rip Torn. Unhappy with Torn's editing of the film, Goldberg filed a $5 million lawsuit against New World Pictures and Torn to prevent its release.Google BooksGoogle BooksMrpopculture.com Following arbitration, the jury found in favor of New World. Reception When the film was screened in New York, audiences allegedly cried out "I want my money back!" and "I hope the film breaks!"Google Books Grossing $54,811 during its opening weekend, the film went on to become a box office flopGoogle Books with a total domestic gross of $99,978.Box Office Mojo The movie was poorly received by critics, with The New York Times stating that the quotes mentioned in this section were "the truest, most sanely existential lines spoken during the film that night," as the Los Angeles Times wrote "Sorry, but film is a wrong number." Leonard Maltin wrote that "Goldberg may have hit rock bottom with this clinker". For her role in the film, Goldberg was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actress.1988 Archive - Razzies.com According to Southern, "I was ambivalent about it. I was too close to the film to be objective, but a number of people ended up liking the released film. New World version is still selling well as a cassette at my local drug store." Obsessed With Film named The Telephone as the 10th best "One Man Band" film, in a list of films with only one or very few characters.Whatculture.com References External links * * * Category:1988 films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s independent films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:Films scored by Christopher Young Category:Films about actors Category:Films directed by Rip Torn Category:English-language films Category:One-man films Category:Screenplays by Terry Southern Category:Harry Nilsson Category:New World Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films